Mistakes of the Abandoned: Book 1 of the Mistakes Series
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: (This is what happens when I make the choice to go to 'Mythical Sakura Middle/High-school) My name is DarkInsanitySoul and this is the worst decision I've ever made. This is what happens when I chose to go to the school in Japan. Also, it's what happens when you wander around a forest and find a abandoned orphanage. I hadn't seen is coming. I should of stayed at the base instead.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yeah... This the first book to the Mistakes Series. Basically what happens when we make the opposite choice of what we choose in any of the books of the Dark Series.

Rating:T(may change later)

Pairings: NicholexCliffjumper, AlanisxWheeljack, Spirit!DarkxOptimus, and few other minor pairings.

Summary:(This is what happens when I make the choice to go to 'Mythical Sakura Middle/High-school) My name is DarkInsanitySoul and this is the worst decision I've ever made. This is what happens when I chose to go to the school in Japan. Also, it's what happens when you wander around a forest and find a abandoned orphanage. I hadn't seen is coming. I should of stayed at the base instead.

* * *

(Optimus's POV)

Me and the others watched as the children did their work, frowns on their faces. Dark had made her decision and decided to go to the school. I wished she refused though. So far, it had already been a week since she left, and everyone missed her... Including me. She said she'd call us when she got there, but she hadn't yet. It made me think something bad might of happened to her.

Why hadn't she called?

**(In a Unknown Place in Japan)**

(? POV)

I forgot... What did I forget?... My name I think. What is my name? A image flashed before my eyes, making me wonder. What? It flashed in my head again, a voice following it.

"Akira!", the voice had called.

Akira? Was that my name? Now that i think about it, where am I? It's pitch black. I look at my hands and see that they're glowing a white color. That's when it hit me.

Memories flowed back to me, some good and others bad. My name was Akira, but most people call- no. Called, me Dark for a nickname. I also had many friends. Why? Why had I forgotten them? Even more memories came to me, making me want to cry. I was... Dead.

_-Flashback-_

_ I had decided to explore the forest before heading to my new home to call my friends... But I never did. I had found a old abandoned orphanage. I had been a idiot and went inside. I walked through old halls and found a red door. It looked like it was new. I got a bad feeling about it... But I stilled opened that door._

_In that room... Were children... Children that had a few parts missing. I instantly knew what would happen. I wanted to run, but I knew it was my own fault for coming in a old broken place like this. So, I walked inside, ready for was about to come._

_The children smiled and gathered in a circle around me. They started to sing a disturbing,yet delightful, song while making faces that would of even scared Death itself. For the first 10 minutes, I didn't flinch... That is, until a boy no younger than me made face that scared me and made me flinch._

_"You lose~", he laughed as he held up a cutting knife._

_With that said, he slashed me in different places, pulled one of my eyes out, and cut off my right arm. That, is when I let darkness claim me forever._

_-Flashback Ends-_

I felt tears fall down my ghostly face. Tears that were... Red. I cry bloody tears now... I can feel nothing but sadness and pain...Why? Someone, please tell me. Do the others even know? Do they know I'm gone forever? My friends... I giggled a little. Soon it turned into laughter. Heh, I guess I can lose my sanity still.

I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in the front yard of the orphanage. I grinned wickedly. _Let the fun begin._

* * *

Me: Yeah... See u in ch 2


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Time for chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!... Yeah...

Rating:T(may change later)

Pairings: NicholexCliffjumper, AlanisxWheeljack, Spirit!DarkxOptimus, and few other minor pairings.

Summary:(This is what happens when I make the choice to go to 'Mythical Sakura Middle/High-school) My name is DarkInsanitySoul and this is the worst decision I've ever made. This is what happens when I chose to go to the school in Japan. Also, it's what happens when you wander around a forest and find a abandoned orphanage. I hadn't seen is coming. I should of stayed at the base instead.

* * *

(Normal POV)

After more days went by, the girls friends finally had enough. They knew there was something wrong. They trusted Dark. They new she would always keep her promises, especially when it was a simple one like calling them. They had a meeting and decided to go and check on her.

"Ratchet, is the bridge ready?", Optimus asked.

"Yes.", the medic replied.

With that said, he opened the bridge to Japan. Ratchet had gotten the location of Dark and saw it was in a forest.'Strange..' the medic thought.

As soon as it was open, they all went through without hesitation. But what they didn't know, was that they would be in danger once they arrived at their destination.

(My POV)

I giggled as I watched the man die slowly, his screams of pain drowned out by my laughter. My laughter only grew louder as he begged for me to stop. But I ignored him and used the knife in my hand to slash his neck, ending his life instantly.

After about several minutes of looking at the now rotting corpse, my sanity began to return. I looked at the body with sad eyes. It had happened again. Every time a person appears in this cursed building, it happens. I can't speak either. The only time I can is when my sanity in gone and I start causing the person pain. But if I could talk without hurting anyone, I would tell them to turn back before it's to late.

I'm tired of causing everyone pain and suffering. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I can only manage to control myself for so long. I sighed as I walked around the old abandoned halls, hearing nothing but the children's giggling. I shook my head and enter the room I had died in with a smile.

"Hello children.", I greeted.

They looked up and smiled with happiness,"Hi Dark-Chan!"

Dark-Chan... It was what the called me unless there are people coming towards this place. I know I should hate them, but I can't. It isn't their fault they're this way. Besides, I have a small soft spot for children, and they were quite kind when they weren't trying to kill someone. I pushed that thought away and smiled once more at them. The children did the same, but they soon became frowns.

I looked at them with worried eyes,"What's wrong?"

"More are coming...They don't seem normal... Go see Akira of the Insanity.", they all all said with a dark voice in union.

My eyes widened in fear and I shuddered before I nodded. Why? Why did someone have to come now?... I just hope I can stay sane this time.

(Normal POV)

The group of humans and Autobots wandered around the quiet forest, hearing nothing but the wind. After half an hour of walking, the team found a path covered in tire tracks and footprints. Nichole and Alanis gave each other nervous glances.

Ratchet scanned the both the tracks and frowned,"The tire tracks seem to of been made years ago... But one of the sets of footprints matched to those belonging to Dark."

"Well then, lets follow them!", Miko cheered as she ran on the path.

Ratchet and Optimus sighed before nodding. The group then began to follow the hyper girl, trying to catch up without getting lost in the mist. Once they caught up, they saw tree stumps up ahead that looked like bodies with missing heads. Jack and Raf shuddered from them. Walking past the stumps, a sudden burst of wind and light covered them as they yelped.

After about a minute, it died down... But left a surprising sight. The 5 humans gasped in amazement. The now human sized bots looked at them and Arcee tilted her head.

"Oh Primus...", she stated.

Cliffjumper looked at himself with wide optics,"We're... We're human sized!"

Ratchet took a breath and scanned the area,"It seems that this mist did this..."

"Why do you think that?", Bumblebee asked.

"I think that because this mist has some sort of poison or something like that."

Optimus frowned,"Well, we better keep moving then."

"Right!"

**(After Getting to the End of the Path)**

The group of 11 looked at the building with frowns. The vibes from the place giving them a bad feeling. Miko, Alanis, and Nichole were the first to push the feeling aside as they stepped forward and pushed the door open. The 3 girls flinched as the door creaked while opening only to reveal a medium room with stairs going up in the corner.

The others soon pushed the feeling aside as well and followed after the girls when they headed inside.

(My POV)

My dull eyes widened when I saw who the intruders were. No... Why them? They shouldn't be here! They can't be here! What do I do?

* * *

Me: Done with chapter 2! Ill post the third chapter as soon as I can! Please review, favorite, or follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yeah... Sorry for the wait.

Rating:T(may change later)

Pairings: NicholexCliffjumper, AlanisxWheeljack, Spirit!DarkxOptimus, and few other minor pairings.

Summary:(This is what happens when I make the choice to go to 'Mythical Sakura Middle/High-school) My name is DarkInsanitySoul and this is the worst decision I've ever made. This is what happens when I chose to go to the school in Japan. Also, it's what happens when you wander around a forest and find a abandoned orphanage. I hadn't seen is coming. I should of stayed at the base instead.

* * *

(Alanis's POV)

Nichole whimpered as we walked the abandoned halls after climbing the stairs. Before we had gone exploring, everyone split into groups of 3, our team including me, Nichole, and Bumblebee. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and stopped in front of a blue, blood stained door.

For some reason, I could feel that the room it led to was calling me. Also, this was the only painted door aside from the red one at the end of the long corridor. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts away, I grabbed the door nob and twisted it.

The door just flew open. Mine and the other 2 eyes widened in horror at the sight presented to us. Only a second passed before a scream riped through mine and Nichole's throat. A few minutes passed and the rest of the team ran to us.

"W-What's wrong?!", Arcee panted.

I only gulped, my eyes still staring, and pointed at what was on the wall in the middle on the room. They all looked and gasped in horror. A body was leaned against the wall with one eye gone, head being held to the neck by a bandage even though it clearly was going to fall off soon, and a arm next to it detached.

"W-What... Is _that_?", Jack asked, looking like he was fighting the urge to throw up.

I was about to answer when a howling wind surrounded us.

(My POV)

They shouldn't be in here! Why are they here?! I growled in pain as I felt myself use my abilities to warn them or leave.

(Normal POV)

Everyone gasped as they heard the door slam shut behind them. A screeching noise could be heard from polls and wood in the room. Blood then came out of nowhere and splattered onto the wall, making Alanis, Nichole, and Miko scream. Nichole looked at the now bloodstained wall, her heart stopping from what she saw.

A message was painted on the wall with the dripping blood. But what had made her want to scream and cry wasn't from the blood. It was the message.

'_Don't Look At Me. Please,_

_Don't Look At Me Nichole, Alanis..._

_Please... Don't Look At My Remains.'_

Nichole screamed and ran into Cliffjumper's arms. The girl sobbed, her words coming out in a jumbled mess. The others looked at her then to the bloody message. All of them also got horrified looks on their faces after reading it. Suddenly, more blood splattered onto the walls. This time, the message was demanding.

_'LEAVE!'_ was written in all over.

They all suddenly felt like someone. Or something. Was behind them. Taking a breath, the team slowly turned around, their hearts/sparks stopping from who was in front of them.

Dark... Yet, at the same time, it wasn't her. She looked so frail, covered in scrapes and bandages. The ghostly girl looked at them with her 1 pleading eye. She pointed to the word leave on the wall, bloody tears falling from her eye. Nichole stood straight, her legs still shaking.

"D-Dark?", the frightened child whimpered.

The blood teared spirit looked at her and nodded. This only made the usually hyper girl sob and the others eyes widened. Optimus looked at the ghost with his optics, refusing to believe that the girl her cared for was now dead and a spirit. But he had no such luck.

Dark, or now called Akira, looked back at him and pointed at the word leave once more. Alanis looked at her with teary eyes and slowly walked towards the broken ghost, reaching a hand out.

Akira blinked and did the same, but when their hands connected, Alanis's hand went right though hers. Alanis shook her head and sobbed. Miko watched the whole thing, tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

(My POV)

I watched as they all looked at me with their eyes/optics filled with sorrow... But crying wouldn't change anything. I sighed silently and turned around, floating away. I looked back slightly and saw that they were following me. Strange... Where was Miko. The bots and humans seemed to notice as well and looked around.

A few seconds passed before we spotted her in front of a... Red... Door. Scrap! I rushed forward as fast as I could, but was to late. The girl had opened the blood-stained door revealing the deadly children.

All the children smiled and said in a cheerful yet cold tone,_"Do you want to play a game with us?"_

* * *

Me: I know it short. But please be patient. Please comment, follow, of favorite!


End file.
